ronja_the_robbers_daughterfandomcom-20200215-history
Astrid Lindgren
Astrid Lindgren is a Swedish author, famous for many children's books such as Pippi Longstocking, and of course, Ronia, the Robber's Daughter. Early Life Lindren was the daughter of Samuel August Erikson and Hanna Jonnson, and she grew up in Nas, near Vimmerby, Smaland, Sweden. After finishing school, she got a job at a newspaper press in Vimmerby. The cheif editor, who was already married and a father, had a relationship with Lindgren and, after getting her pregnant, asked her to marry him, which she refused and moved away. She had her son Lars in Copehagen and left him with a foster family, but she tried to visit him as often as she could before finally leaving him in her parents' care. She soon married her employer at her stenography job, Sture Lindgren, who divorced his wife for her. They had a daughter named Karin, and Lindgren reveals that once while Karin was sick in bed, she suddenly said, "Tell me a story about Pippi Longstocking." That was where she got the idea for the book. Career Before becoming an author, Lindgren served as a secretary and journalist. But soon, she began writing children's books and novels, many of which won prizes. The Swedish magazine Damernas Varld sent Lindgren to America to write short essays. There, she became upset at the discrimination against blacks at the time. Upon returning to Sweden, she published a collection of short essays inspired by the trip to America, titled Kati in America. Astrid continued to write many children's books and fiction and won many awards for her works. In 1997, she was named International Swede of the Year by Swedes in the World, and the Encyclopedia of Fantasy named Lindgren the foremost Swedish contributor to children fantasy. Death Lindgren became blind and died at the age of 94, at her home in Central Stockholm. Her funeral was attended by King Carl XVI Gustaf and his wife, among other royalty. The funeral took place in the Storkykran (Great Church) in Gamlastan and was described as "the closest you can get to a state funeral". Fiction Series * Bill Bergson Series **''Bill Bergson, Master Detective'' ***''Original Title: Masterdetektiven Blomkvist'' **''Bill Bergson Lives Dangerously'' ***''Original Title: Masterdetektiven Blomkvist lever farglist'' **''Bill Bergson and the White Rose Rescue'' ***''Original Title: Kalle Blomkvist och Rasmus'' * The Children on Troublemaker Street series **''The Children on Troublemaker Street'' ***''Alternate Titles: Lotta, Lotta Says No!, Mischievous Martens. Original Title: Barnen pa Brakmakargatan'' **''Lotta on Troublemaker Street'' ***''Alternate Titles: Lotta Leaves Home, Lotta Makes a Mess. Original Title: Lotta pa Brakmkargatan'' * Emil of Lonneberga series **''Emil in the Soup Tureen'' ***''Alternate Titles: Emil and the Great Escape, That Boy Emil!. Original Title: Emil i Lonneberga'' **''Emil's Pranks'' ***''Alternate Titles: Emil and the Sneaky Rat, Emil gets into Mischeif. Original Title: Nya hyss av Emil i Lonneberga'' **''Emil and Piggy Beast'' ***''Alternate Titles: Emil and his Clever Pig. Original Title: An lever Emil i Lonneberga'' * Karlsson-on-the-Roof series **''Karlsson-on-the-Roof'' ***''Alternate Titles: Karlsson on the Roof. Original Title: Lillebror och Karlsson pa tacket'' **''Karlsson Flies Again'' ***''Alternate Titles: Karlsson-on-the-Roof is Sneaking Around Again. Original Title: Karlsson pa tacket flyger igen'' **''The World's Best Karlsson'' ***''Original Title: Karlsson pa tacket smyger igen'' * Kati series **''Kati in America'' ***''Original Title: Kati i America'' **''Kati in Italy'' ***''Original Title: Kati pa Kaptensgatan'' **''Kati in Paris'' ***''Original Title: Kati i Paris'' * Madicken series **Mardie ***''Alternate Titles: Mischievous Meg. Original Title: Madicken'' **''Mardie to the Rescue'' ***''Original Title: Madicken och Judenbackens Pims'' **''The Runaway Sleigh Ride'' ***''Original Title: Titta, Madicken det snoar!'' * Pippi Longstocking series **''Pippi Longstocking'' ***''Original Title: Pippi Langstrump'' **''Pippi Goes on Board'' ***''Alternate Titles: Pippi Goes Aboard. Original Title: Pippi Langstrump gar ombord'' **''Pippi in the South Seas'' ***''Original Title: Pippi Langstrump i Soderhavet'' * The Children of Noisy Village series **''The Children of Noisy Village'' ***''Alternate Titles: Cherry Time at Bullerby. Original Title: Alla vi barn i Bullerbyn'' **''Happy Time in Noisy Village'' ***''Original Title: Bara roligt i Bullerbyn'' Novels * The Brothers Lionheart **''Original Title: Broderna Lejonhjarta'' * Mio, my Son **''Alternate Titles: Mio, My Mio. Original Title: Mio min Mio'' * Ronia, the Robber's Daughter **''Original Title: Ronja rovardotter'' * Seacrow Island **''Original Tile: Vi pa Saltkrakan'' * Rasmus and the Vagabond **''Alternate Titles: Rasmus and the Tramp. Original Title: Rasmus pa luffen'' Lindgren also wrote many picture books.